The purpose of this study is to determine the safety, tolerance and effectiveness of intermittent recombinant human interleukin-2 (rhIL-2) in combination with HAART (highly active antiretroviral therapy-drugs that suppress HIV), compared to HAART alone, and to determine the best route of giving rhIL-2 (intravenous or subcutaneous) in combination with this antiretroviral therapy. HAART is being given for its effectiveness in suppressing HIV replication. HAART consists of one of the following four combinations of drugs plus indinavir: 1)ZDV+3TC, 2)ZDV+ddI, 3)d4T+3TC or 4)d4T+ddI. HIV viral load and CD4+ lymphocyte counts will be followed and rhIL-2 will be given only if the HIV viral load is less than 5,000 copies of HIV RNA per ml of plasma.